Period
by Pozagee
Summary: Hermione and Snape have an awkward moment in Potions class. Rated for mention of...girl...things...


Hermione had been acting strange lately.

She had been rather grumpy – more so than usual, that is. Every time Harry or Ron – or anyone, for that matter – dared to say anything, they'd immediately be snapped at. She stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts with a bitter expression on her face, heavy books resting in her arms.

Not only was she more volatile than usual, but she had also taken to eating more – and not normal stuff either: Odd mixtures of foods that really should NEVER go together.

"You'd almost think she was pregnant..." Harry murmured to Ron, remembering when Aunt Petunia's younger friend had been going through what Petunia dubbed "Pregnancy Symptoms."

Ron paled. "Merlin, don't say things like that!"

Harry laughed. "I was joking mate. You guys haven't even slept together yet, right?"

Ron shook his head, red coloring his cheeks. "No, she wants to wait until we're married."

Harry smiled, elbowing his friend, as they sauntered down the hallway drunkenly. Suddenly, they got shoved out of the way.

"Ronald! Harold! Stop fooling around, we have to get to Potions, unless you want MORE points deducted from Gryffindor!" Hermione snapped, leveling a stern glare at them. Harry blinked in shock, while Ron's jaw dropped.

"Hermione! What happened to your face?!" Ron inquired. Harry face-palmed, while Hermione turned very pink.

Truthfully, Hermione's face looked greasy, much like her hair. And then...there was the thing...

The thing being a rather large zit on the end of her nose.

"What's wrong with my face, Ronald?" she asked, deceptively calm. Harry and Ron quickly shook their heads.

"N-nothing Hermione! L-lets just hurry onto Potions!" the boys squeaked simultaneously. She nodded, before continuing her quick stride into the dungeons. Ron and Harry quickly shuffled behind her.

When they finally made it to the Potions classroom, Hermione had settled down next to Lavender Brown and they were leaning in, talking in hushed tones. Ron and Harry sat at the lab station behind them, trying to see if their female friend would reveal what had her so riled up.

"-never been so bad before. It's unnerving," Hermione was whispering, as she tried to run fingers through her hair.

Lavender nodded sympathetically. "I know. It's so annoying. Mine is different every time; so irregular."

Hermione sighed, seeming exasperated. "It's horrible! I can just feel it about to happen, but I don't know when!"

Other girls came up to join the conversation – even the Slytherin girls. Harry and Ron looked at each other, completely lost.

"What are they talking about?" Harry questioned quietly.

Ron shrugged. "No idea."

Harry opened his mouth to say something more, but at that moment, Snape entered.

The black-garbed man sent a glare to the girls – as they scurried back to their seats – muttering about, "hopeless gossips." He then flicked his wand at the dirty blackboard, resulting in words shooting out of his wand.

"Today, we will be brewing a Level 3 Bruise Balm. This is a rather volatile potion if left unattended – like most – therefore, you are all to remain standing for the duration of the class. Ingredients needed are on the board and for those of us that have useless eyesight-" He sneered at Harry, who glared right back, "-they are listed in the book as well. Get to work, and try not to be complete dunderheads today." Neville blushed, as Malfoy and his cronies laughed outright.

Ron and Harry partnered up, and as did Lavender and Hermione. Seamus and Dean seemed to be trying to push Neville off onto each other. Snape stalked around the classroom, eyes narrowed as he criticized seemingly everyone and everything.

Harry and Ron fumbled with the potion, causing it to almost explode numerous times; it was only saved when Harry tossed some random ingredients – that looked suspiciously like cockroaches – into the smoking mixture. It was at least better than Seamus's. He had been partnered with Theodore Nott...but despite the fact that the Slytherin was actually pretty good at brewing, Seamus's particular proclivity for pyrotechnics had shown through.

"You idiot! You set the bloody thing on fire!" came Theodore's shout, causing Snape to growl, and go over to the Slytherins' side of the room.

"Is it supposed to be...oozing?" Harry questioned Ron, who didn't even look up from the potion.

"Oozing is never a good thing in potions, Harry," Ron smiled, shaking his head.

Harry sighed, looking up to see what Hermione's and Lavender's potion looked like.

Instead, he looked at Hermione. She was shifting her weight from one foot to another, looking uncomfortable. She stretched her back, before bending forward, and then repeating the act. Lavender glanced at Hermione, as she froze.

"What? Did it happen?" Lavender inquired worriedly. Hermione nodded, tugging on her robes worriedly. Harry tilted his head glancing at Ron, whom did the same.

"What happened?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Then go!" Lavender urged, biting her own lip. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"I'll wait for a bit. If it gets bad...then I'll ask to go."

Lavender looked mortified. "Ask?! Are you insane?! Just go!"

Hermione shushed the other girl, glancing around the class. "Be quiet! It will be fine. I just have to get through this class, ok?"

Lavender nodded, nervously stirring their potion.

About half-way through the class, Hermione was leaning on her work-bench in absolute misery.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. She glared at him and Ron, obviously still upset about Ron's earlier "face" comment.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, as he suddenly appeared next to them. "I believe I told you to remain standing while brewing this potion."

She bit her lip worriedly, looking completely sick. "P-professor?"

"Spit it out, Miss Granger!" Snape snarled, his patience having completely ran it's course.

"...May I use the loo?"

Snape blinked, obviously caught off guard. "Wha-Miss Granger, you cannot just leave your potion brewing while you take a break!" he snapped, frowning fiercely at her.

She shifted. "You misunderstood me, Professor. I...HAVE to use the loo..."

The raven-haired man opened his mouth to retort, before what she was saying dawned on him. A blush like none other overtook his features, narrowed eyes widening. His jaw opened and closed a few times before saying. "I...yes, you may go."

Hermione jumped to her feet, making her way to the door.

"Miss Granger?" Snape called. She turned looking at him, almost amused as he turned even redder, if possible. "Do you...require anything...?"

She quickly shook her head, rushing out.

Snape stood by the seat she had just vacated for a minute, before storming to his office and making a Firecall via the Floo.

The class shifted, unsure of what had just occurred. Ron and Harry glanced at each other again.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"No idea."

Then it dawned on them.

"Oh..."

"Bloody hell..."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Literally."

Minutes later, they all jumped as they heard Snape scream, "ALBUS! THIS IS NOT WORTH WHAT YOU'RE PAYING ME!"

* * *

A/N This is one of the most embarrassing things ever: To ask a male teacher to go handle "that time of the month". And Snape...he's already awkward...

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
